


Reality: Lucifer Netflix Fanfiction

by asterinthesiren



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream turned into reality, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Horny Chloe Decker, Lucifer Season 2 Episode 11, One Shot, S02E11, Sex, Sex with Lucifer, Smut, Smut and Fluff, So smutty, Soft Chloe Decker, What-If, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterinthesiren/pseuds/asterinthesiren
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer end the episode with a very gentle, emotional, and tentative kiss. When they part ways, they can't get each other off their minds. What ensues is a ~very~ interesting dream from Chloe. But what if... the dream was real? 😈😈😈 Enjoy, you little devils!
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 251





	Reality: Lucifer Netflix Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in writing a VERY smutty fic so pls forgive me if it’s bad. This is set in Season 2 Episode 11, where Chloe and Lucifer had their first kiss and Chloe had a ~very~ interesting dream. I thought, what if the dream wasn’t a dream? 😈 Enjoy!
> 
> Inspiration/guide I guess??: Empire of Storms, chapter 38; A Court Of Mist And Fury, chapter 55; Sarah J. Maas
> 
> Beta readers: @goldennparker (the rest of them are on IG sksksk: @deckerst4r @deckerstar.s @detectivisted @marta.pizzuti @andreasargyropoulos56 @tomellis.isdaddy)

He was on the beach, standing impossibly still when she found him. Lucifer was gazing intently at the horizon, lost in thought, as he simply existed with the crashing waves, basking in the sounds of the sea around him. From afar, he looked ethereal, with a grace that no human being can replicate. The gray skies didn’t help either—the dreary colors of the beach complimented the dark royal blue of his suit, a stark contrast from the bright-but-gloomy world around him.

Her soft footsteps halted his train of thought. “Hey,” Chloe greeted him, sighing softly, “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Lucifer turned to see Chloe approach him.

“I tracked your phone’s GPS.” She wasn’t worried. Not at all. Her eyebrows were knit together not because she couldn’t find him, and her eyes were _definitely_ not filled with concern.

“Well, here I am.” He was almost sarcastic, like he didn’t want her to find him.

An awkward second passed. “Well, we should wrap up the arrest report.” She nodded to herself. Her work wasn’t over until she was done with everything. She didn’t expect Lucifer to help but, “And by that, I mean paperwork, not some celebratory drink that you’ll then turn into a moment.”

Lucifer gave her a light chuckle, an almost-sigh, looking down at his feet. Chloe smiled. The dark look on Lucifer’s face was fading, and she keeps telling herself that her joke wasn’t for that purpose, that she was teasing not to make him laugh, that the feeling engulfing her was not satisfaction over the fact that he smiled, even if it was just for a second.

“Yes, well, I’ve changed my mind about that actually.” Lucifer released a deep, thoughtful sigh. He put on his jacket, preparing to go. “I’ve realized that it would never work out between us.” His resigned tone made it clear he’s made up his mind.

Chloe’s pleasant expression turned smooth, blank. “Really?” An innocent question. She wasn’t disappointed. Not at all.

Lucifer adjusted the folds of his suit, business-like in manner. He faced Chloe. “From now on, no more attempts at… moments.” Sincerity filled his voice. “I’d be honored to, uh, continue working by your side.” He put his hands in his pockets, hiding his hesitation, but even now he still had his devilish swagger. He smiled sadly—no, he smiled in resignation, as if sure that she would be pleased at the prospect of no more moments. “If you’ll have me,” he added. Confusion and shock—that’s what Chloe experienced upon hearing Lucifer’s unexpected humble sentiment. Her mind was in shambles—he slept with the lieutenant just to get his position as a civilian consultant, and now he’s giving her the decision to drop him?

“O-Of course,” she stammered. For a guy who allegedly only cares about himself, he was being uncharacteristically considerate. “It’s not like you to give up,” she said warily, looking at Lucifer’s face as if she could find answers there. He was an enigma.

“Oh no, I haven’t given up,” he replied in explanation. “I had an, um, epiphany. Of sorts.” He paused, turning to look directly into the detective’s eyes.

“You deserve someone worthy of you, and that isn’t me.”

“That’s not what I was saying, Lucifer.” She wanted to say more, anything to get rid of that _look_ on his face—

“I know. That’s what I’m saying.” His hands kept making small movements, like he was trying to articulate this as best he could. “You deserve someone… better. Because you, detective, are selfless to a nauseating degree.” He shook his head, almost in indignation. Chloe looked at him in disbelief. Her expression changed ever so slightly. Was he complimenting her or insulting her?

“You always put your daughter first, even though the ungrateful urchin does nothing to contribute to the rent.” She chuckled softly. He’d never admit it, but she knew Lucifer was wrapped around Trixie’s finger.

Lucifer looked to the sea, then back to her. His voice was full of an emotion she can’t place. “So… you deserve someone worthy of that grace! Someone who knows every crime scene breaks your heart, even though you’d never admit it.” He huffed. Wonder smoothed out the lines of her face, and awe took its place in her eyes. _He knew_. 

Lucifer continued, clueless to his own selfless actions. “Someone who appreciates your impossibly boring middle name—Jane.” How did he even know her middle name? She held back a giggle.

“But more importantly detective, you deserve someone as good as you. Because, well, you’re special. And I’m…” He sighed. “I’m not worth it.” He looked to the sea again, like he’s bracing for—no, accepting the agreement he thought was imminent.

Well, he wasn’t wrong. She did agree.

“Yeah,” she said, voice garbled from holding back tears, “Yeah, you’re probably right.” Because this man, observant, thoughtful, generous and kind, is definitely not worth it.

Lucifer turned to agree just in time for Chloe to close the space between them. It was instinct to put her lips against his. It was brief—it was an allowance, a question. Disbelief was written all over his face. She looked up in his onyx eyes, looking for something she couldn’t quite place, and found that his eyes are not a black abyss, but a deep chocolate brown, turning golden in the light. “Detective—

But Chloe shut down his thoughts with another kiss. His lips were soft, warm, inviting. It melded and moved with hers in a dance so mesmerizing it’s as if the world stopped turning. Every touch was a gift, a blessing, a grace—she couldn’t get enough.

“Detective.” Lucifer’s voice was hoarse. Deep. Seductive. An ache started to build between her legs. “Say my name—say my name,” she murmured to his lips. He smelled of vanilla and something else, a nameless but distinct scent. Sweet, luscious, _dangerous_.

“Chloe.” He whispered her name like a reverence, a prayer. He held her face in his hands, their breaths mingling. The beach did nothing to suppress their desire.

“Trixie’s at home with Dan. Your place,” Chloe murmured, eyes closed. Lucifer breathed a teasing sigh. “Well, detective, though I’m not one to decline having fun at the beach, I agree.” She laughed. His charm always pulls through at every moment. So despite the unspoken promise, Lucifer took her hand and led her to the Corvette.

As he drove, his hands rested on her thigh innocently, like he just can’t do without touching her, like he’s wanted to do this for so long. This was an intimacy they’ve never shared before. But the short drive to Lux became long when his fingers inched slowly, dangerously closer to where she wanted him.

“Lucifer.”

“Yes?” he purred, fingers drawing circles inside her thigh. If he kept this up, she wouldn’t be able to wait—

She clenched her thighs closed when he swept a hand across her torso. “Someone’s excited,” he said, mischief in his voice, but she knew he was restraining himself, too. The bulging in his pants, the vein in his neck—she knew that if she pushed the right button, he would take her here. In the Corvette. Top down, damning it _all_.

So she took his hand in hers. She ran her fingers on the calluses of his knuckles. “Lucifer,” she said, her voice a seductive drawl, “why do you insist on calling me detective?” She looked up at him through her lashes, whilst drawing circles on his palm.

He gulped. Twice.

“We’re playing that game, are we?” he muttered under his breath, smirking. They came to a stoplight. He looked at her, a dark grin on his face. “Because it’s endearing, detective, and frankly I find it very sexy when you take control.”

The light turned green. “It’s hot when you give orders, detective.”

Chloe bit her lip. Lucifer slammed on the gas.

Time seemed to go faster because the next thing she knew they were in Lux, in the elevator. They couldn’t stop staring into each other’s eyes, desire filling the air—

She moved first. She kissed him, and each kiss was returned with more fervor, greater ferocity than before. She moaned her pleasure, hands in his hair, pushing him to the wall—the elevator door opened.

He didn’t stop. She didn’t want him to. He savored her skin, hands roaming her body. He hoisted her up on the piano, keys be damned, and kissed her like she’s his lifeline. He pushed himself closer to her, hands on the small of her back. His mouth on her neck made her desperate for his warmth, for his _skin_ —she wanted to touch his _skin_ —

Lucifer laughed darkly. She ripped his shirt open.

He lifted her up again, not breaking the kiss, and she wrapped her legs around him. She would have been _fine_ with a wall. She just _wanted to be fucked against the wall._

“Take me,” she was gulping for air, “The wall, Lucifer, I—

But Lucifer would do no such thing. He set them down on the couch and he kissed her senseless—he sucked her lower lip, and she opened herself to him. His tongue moved in time with hers and he tasted _divine_ , like God Himself made him from stardust.

She moaned in ecstasy. His lips on her neck made her back arch and thrust onto the hardness in his pants. “Chloe,” he whispered with every kiss. Her hands found his back, fingers tracing the scars he so hated. But he stopped, seeming to find his mind again, and looked at her with sincerity, with desperation, with worry.

“Detective, are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, still wary even after her enthusiasm. She marveled at the man in front of her, who was willing to put aside his need to know what she desires.

“Just shut up.” She kissed him, savoring his taste in her mouth.

He cupped her face in his hands, tasting her, worshipping her. He carried her to his bed and set her down with heartbreaking gentleness. She couldn’t remember taking her shirt off—not that it mattered. Lucifer’s eyes widened as his gaze traveled all over her body, desire wholly consuming them. She propped herself up on both arms as he lowered himself over her, hips nestling against hers. He licked that spot, that damned spot on her neck, and she gasped, her back arched into him in silent demand, desperate to close the space between them. His mouth traveled to her heart, her chest, fluttering kisses whilst looking into her eyes.

“Beautiful,” he breathed. His knuckles grazed the underside of her breast. Another gasp escaped her lips. She was definitely _ungrateful_ for her bra, but completely paralyzed by his touch to complain. Lucifer’s hands were slow, so slow as he unclasped the lacy thing and removed it. Lucifer kissed her again. Gentle. Soft. Like they had all the time in the world. His fingers slid up the curve of her spine and she shuddered under his touch. He trailed kisses down her jaw, her neck, between her breasts. His name was on her lips like a prayer.

 _This_ was divinity--this was her heaven, her hell. Her hands found his back once more, desperate to touch, to taste. A soft moan escaped her lips when Lucifer kissed her bare breast while his hand found the other. His teeth grazed over her nipple, and her head tipped back, her fingers digging into his shoulders, urging him to take more, take _harder_.

Lucifer growled in approval, breast still in his mouth, the vibrations making her shudder in sinful ecstasy, taking her to another level. All she could think about was his tongue circling her nipple, his hand on her breast, and the other making lazy strokes down her ribs, her waist, her thighs, then back up again.

She watched, breathless, as Lucifer moved to take care of her other breast, his hand continuing the work in the first. A whimper escaped from her lips as his hands stopped their slow and agonizing teasing. They moved downward, reaching her waist, and Chloe stopped complaining after he made quick work of her damned pants—why did she have to wear pants today, of all days—but she thanked her past self in the end when Lucifer’s eyes darkened at the sight of her red underwear.

Chloe was just about lost when his mouth traveled lower, kissing her belly, then lower. Lower. _Lower_. He dragged his teeth across her skin, taking the lacy fabric with him down her legs. He smelled before he saw how soaked the red thing was, and his eyes gleamed with lustful delight.

But nothing beat the view of her completely and gloriously naked.

His eyes roamed across her body, and she could almost feel phantom touches at every curve and plane of her figure. “You’re magnificent,” he murmured, voice trembling with restraint.

Chloe looked at him through her lashes. “I thought the devil played fair. Why am I the only one naked?” she teased breathlessly. He let out a low laugh.

She never bothered to hear his explanation as she reached up to kiss his jaw. Once. Twice. She licked his lips, a feather-light touch that she knew would drive him insane. His hands held her hips, sliding smoothly across her skin as he let her do what she pleased. Her fingers made lazy strokes down his chest, tracing his nipple, his abs, and the v down his waist. His breath was caught in his throat. She unlatched his _for sure_ very expensive belt-buckle, and just to see what “the devil” would do, she palmed him through his pants.

She laughed quietly at the curse he barked in surprise. It was her turn to tease now.

She kissed him thoroughly, tongue grazing his teeth, then worked her way down his chest. He smelled divine. Her hands popped a button free. And when she licked a nipple, she said, “How about we make a deal, Lucifer?”

Lucifer’s breathing started again as a mischievous glint in his eyes appeared. A laugh escaped his lips. “What is it you desire, detective?” he teased, playing along. She worked his other nipple, mouth licking and sucking and teasing. Her hands were tracing the line of his pants. His hands kept moving on her body. Her mouth traveled back up, going to his neck, sucking the same spot she knew he had. The primal sound that escaped his mouth made her toes curl.

Her hands unzipped his pants, and then they were gone, discarded on the floor. She nipped at his earlobe and whispered, “You. Now.”

A dark laugh at her request. “You’re about to experience the best night of your life, detective.”

It was her turn to huff a laugh. “Do your worst.”

And burning hell, he did. Lucifer knew what he was doing. He really fucking did.

Lucifer’s dark smile was nothing short of sinful as he pushed her to the bed. She gasped in surprise, propping herself up on her elbows as she watched him with a predatory gaze. He stood up with that ethereal grace and stalked to where she was, displaying all of his glory to her hungry eyes. His hands gripped both of her legs and pulled her to where he was standing. Chloe held back a squeal that quickly turned into something hungrier as his hand grazed the inside of her thighs. And without warning, spread them wide open. She was splayed out like his own personal _feast_. His eyes glazed with lustful hunger, and the look on his face turned _carnal_ when he saw how truly, utterly _drenched_ she was. He kneeled in front of her—the sin of pride was brought to his knees at the heaven between her legs, and did what any sinner would have done.

He worshipped her with teeth and tongue.

The pleasure of his first lick set her on fire. The warmth of his mouth was enough to make her eyes roll back into her skull. Chloe moaned his name, over and over, a mantra of never-ending desire as he thoroughly devoured her. He growled in approval at her taste, at the sounds she made, and at the softness of her folds. He couldn’t get enough. He was _ravenous_ for the salvation only she could give. When his tongue entered her heat, she thought she was going to explode into flames—

Lucifer gripped her hips and stilled her, and she couldn’t move, she couldn’t do _anything_ to release her from the ache of her core. Her eyes were sealed shut, back bowed, head tilted back—she was helpless under this pleasure, this desire, his _worship_. This is it, she thought. This is how she’ll shatter. Her hands failed to hold her up as she fell completely under his spell. Could she die from this pleasure? If she could, she would have it no other way.

She tried to move her hips, hands gripping the sheets, silently begging him to go _faster_ , to take _more_ —

Her release came at last when Lucifer’s tongue found the place inside her she didn’t know she had. She forgot her own name, but remembered Lucifer’s, screaming it as everything around her turned insignificant—the only thing she knew was this _feeling_ , this _desire_ that completely consumed her entire _being_. Her body shook with pleasure, her hands finding his hair, back arched as she rode the high she never thought she could _reach_.

“Please,” she moaned. “ _Please_.” Then Lucifer put a finger where his tongue had been, and he licked the bundle of nerves at her center, sucking, teeth scraping ever so slightly. She was going to burst into stardust—

“ _Lucifer_ ,” she rasped.

She wanted him _now_.

But he kept licking, his fingers kept moving, driving her to the edge as another wave of ecstasy overcame her. He drank every last drop of her, and only when she was trembling, limp from pleasure, consciousness splintered into pieces did he rise.

He licked his lips as he looked at her. “Delicious.” Her breath came in tight pants, utterly spent on the feast Lucifer so greedily ate. He crawled towards her, licking the beads of sweat on her body as she warmed up to his touch once again. And hell, Chloe was nowhere _near_ wanting to stop.

So she watched as he removed the final layer separating the two of them, mouth going dry at the sight of him. Her eyes traveled all over his glorious body, and she knew he was doing the same. He was mouthwatering, he was gorgeous, he was _divine_. She wanted to touch him, to feel his skin—

“Play later,” Lucifer growled, stopping the hands that descended down his sculpted chest.

Play later indeed.

His mouth found hers, hands on her ass as he lifted her up to rest her head on a pillow. The kiss was open and deep, tongues moving in sync, and Chloe could still taste herself in his mouth, mixed with his own divine flavor. An ache was building up again at the apex of her thighs.

He stopped moving. He looked at her dead in the eyes, again with that anxious look.

“Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, detective?” he asked, his voice little more than a whisper of breath. His hand was on her leg, sliding up to her knee, then down to her backside. Slow. Sweet. Wary.

She braced her hands around his neck and moved to wrap her legs around him. She kissed him again. “Yes,” she breathed. “I’m on the pill. I’m sure.” She locked him into that feverish kiss again, pulling him closer and closer to where she needed him most.

Lucifer laughed at her attempt to close the space between them in a way that made her heart flutter. Her hands found the scars on his back once more, settling there as he nudged at her entrance, kissing her as he slid in.

And in.

And _in_.

A gasp escaped both their lips. All pretense of reason escaped their feeble minds. She couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t _think_ beyond the otherworldly sensation of him inside her. She was full, _completely full_ of _him_. Lucifer shuddered a breath, seated to the hilt, once again trembling with restraint as he stilled for her, letting her adjust. She opened her eyes to see his own looking down at her, the rays of the sun lighting them gold as they both looked for words to justify this feeling.

But none came.

So Chloe put a hand on Lucifer’s face as he claimed her mouth and started moving.

He was slow. He rolled his hips in an agonizing rhythm, muscles tense as he tried to control himself for her. Only for her. He wanted to make this count, she realized. He wanted to make this first time unforgettable.

“Chloe,” he whispered, her name a plea. He looked to where they were joined and let out a toe-curling groan.

She moved her hips, a silent demand to take. He pulled out slightly and thrust back in slow. So _sinfully_ slow.

His name was on her lips like a prayer. “ _Lucifer_ ,” she breathed. A soft moan escaped her.

And again, he pulled out, and thrust in.

His name on her lips was the key to end this torturous ascent. She pulled him closer, until there was nothing separating them, until her mouth was on his ears.

“ _Lucifer_.”

Again, he pulled out, and thrust in—only faster, deeper.

So she prayed his name, she chanted it like it’s her saving grace until he snapped, claiming her mouth once more, and she felt each pounding stroke echo in her bones, the sound of their bodies colliding music to her ears. She needed him closer still, wanting their very souls to collide if it meant this pleasure forever.

She moved her hips in time with his, the bundle of nerves between her legs grinding against him drove her to the edge of the world.

They let go entirely.

Her breasts bobbed against his chest as his thrusts turned deeper still, more sinful, more carnal. This was her worship, her offering, her prayer. She gave herself up to his divinity, to the complete fullness of _him_.

She dragged her hands through his hair, down his back as she moaned his name over and over, in reverence or in lust or both, she didn’t know anymore. His face was nuzzled in his neck, licking, sucking, nipping at her, her name a prayer on his lips as his hips slammed home into her over and over and over. His canines dragged along her skin, and this was it, this was her undoing—

Release barreled through her like a burst of pure undiluted light, and though her own name was lost in this oblivion of desire, she knew Lucifer’s as she cried it while he kept moving, wringing every ounce of pleasure from her, and Lucifer found his own release at the sight of her climax, of his name on her lips, of her tightening around him, and he roared her name so she remembered it at last. He spilled himself in her, stilling, both of them paralyzed at the sensation, at the raw _desire_ , putting them over the edge again as the sun set on the innocence of their gentle sin.

The world came back to them in a gentle wave. Chloe’s breathing came in ragged pants, and Lucifer’s chest heaved up and down as he trailed lazy kisses across her neck, her cheek, her forehead, her mouth. She was trembling, and so was Lucifer as he remained in her. Chloe saw the beauty of them, where their bodies were joined together, but drew her eyes away to find his face the most beautiful of all.

Lucifer buried his neck on the crook of her shoulder, his uneven breath warming her skin. She moved, not to break their bond, but to share a different type of intimacy. Chloe rested on top of Lucifer’s chest, contented in hearing the strong beat of his heart as he drew circles on her back. They were both still catching their breath. Forever passed by them when Lucifer finally spoke.

“Detective, I never thought…” he tried, voice hoarse. “I didn’t know it could be so—

A light chuckle from Chloe resonated through them both to where they were joined. “I guess this is the best night of your life, too,” she said cheekily.

A mischievous grin lit his face. Already, she wanted more. She felt him harden inside her. Lucifer laughed darkly. “Well, detective, the sun has just set. The night has just begun!” he whispered in her as he flipped her over. She squealed in delight. “I remember something about a wall?” Lucifer wondered to her out loud, but his thoughts were silenced by the kiss she drew from his mouth.

In the end, let’s just say they both weren’t coming to work tomorrow, and Mazikeen had the grand idea to file them both a sick leave.

And they were _both_ grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm getting so much kudos in so little time! If this gets to 50 kudos by Friday, I may or may not write the wall scene Lucifer mentioned at the end of this scene 🤪🤪😈😈 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Can't wait for season 5 😈
> 
> Edit no.2: OMG SO MUCH KUDOS!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! I will DEFINITELY write that wall scene! I'll be posting the wall scene by the end of the week hopefully, finals is kicking my ASS SKDJFHKJSD  
> But thank you so much for the support!!!! <3


End file.
